Previous research has shown that significant long-term changes in values, attitudes, and behavior can be brought about in the classroom as a result of objective feedback of information about one's own and others' values and attitudes. Other data suggest that the basic mechanism that generates such a process of change is the arousal of an effective state of self-dissatisfaction. Feedback made many subjects consciously aware of certain contradictions chronically existing within their own value-attitude systems, resulting in cognitive and behavioral changes that were observed as long as 21 months after a single experimental treatment. The present purpose is to explore the implications of previously reported findings obtained in the classroom by employing television as the change agent. In collaboration with KWSU-TV, a program entitled "Value in American Society" will be produced to inform viewers about the values and attitudes found in variations among Americans in their regard for two values in particular, freedom and equality, that previous research has shown to be related to racism. Interpretations will be offered to TV viewers that are designed to increase the importance of these two values among the viewers. Immediately after the TV program, telephone operators will locate and identify viewers who watched the program with and without interruption. Such viewers will be interviewed approximately two months afterward and will be compared with one another in an "after-only" posttest design for value and attitude differences. Moreover, the two groups will be solicited by a local community organization 4 to 6 months afterward to engage in egalitarian-related behavior, and behavioral differences in response will be assessed to determine behavioral effects of the TV program.